a si es como llege a el
by crystal tincampy
Summary: no soy bueno en esto pero es lo que paso en la noche de Cross antes que se encontrara con el pequeño Allen


_Este es mi primer fanfic o one-chot pronto hare mas, me encanto esta serie y decidí escribir como nuestro querido y respetado general Cross se encontró con el cute de Allen (lo compadezco T.T pobrecito) _

_No me pertenece el general Cross ni tincampy solo a su creadora Hoshino Katsura. La historia es de mi propiedad (. es genial decir esto)_

Así es como llegue a el…

Maldita sea, se me a escapado uno pero no por mucho tiempo. Avanzo velozmente con mi arma lista y cargada para que en cualquier instante le pueda volar la cabeza a ese desgraciado de un solo tiro. Por fin llego a el a mi querido objetivo, allí lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión llena de dolor y sufrimiento, no me importa al fin de cuentas tengo que matarlo por segunda vez ya que si no tenia planeado morir no debió apoderarse del cuerpo de ese pobre jodido hombre , al fin de cuentas todos caen su trato. Volviendo a lo nuestro, camino lentamente hacia el, esto me hace feliz ver como aprieto el gatillo para que el disparo llegue directamente a el, nunca fallo, puedo ver su sangre salir de la cabeza disparada lejos de el a una gran distancia de su cuerpo mientras que el se vuelve polvo, aunque el reto no es nada y me aburre es un lindo espectáculo soy sádico lo se. Al fin y al cabo mi fantasía se vuelve realidad y guardo mi arma mientras que el viento se lleva las cenizas del doblemente difunto akuma con el.

Primer objetivo cumplido aniquilar a los akuma ahora segundo objetivo conseguir una cama (y mujer) donde dormir y mejor si hay un poco de vino ahí. Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Londres junto con timcapmpy sobre mi cabeza, buscando alguna caverna o motel donde pasar la noche. Pero lugar que voy me terminan echando por no tener dinero, soy un exorcista por Dios e vivido con las deudas persiguiéndome toda mi vida una mas que mas da, deberían tenerme mas consideración pero en este mundo tan frío todo es dinero no pido demasiado una cama (y una mujer si es que se puede) y vino acaso es demasiado lo que pido.

Sin mas que hacer sigo vagando por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, las calles a estas horas son demasiadas desiertas, me disgusto demasiado por aquí, solo hay un silencio sepulcral en esta noche de invierno británico al menos no me encuentro solo auque tim no habla, al menos hace presencia algo que haga este golem. De repente "sentencia" comienza a hacerse más pesada como si advirtiera el peligro a la distancia, empezó la diversión , miro fijamente hacia delante concentrándome en mi presa hora de hacer mi trabajo, malditos akumas me interrumpieron en mi búsqueda de una cama, por suerte para mi eran tres no se movían rápidamente seguramente eran solo de nivel cero todavía no se transformaban en maquinas asesinas solo a simple vista parecían humanos, humanos poseídos, tambaleantes y peligrosamente mortales para cualquier pobres tarados que no sabe su verdadera identidad, al verlos simplemente camino hacia ellos desenfundo a "sentencia"preparada y cargada para disparar, al parecer ellos notaron mi presencia ya que avanzan con un poco de velocidad hacia mi, me encanta cuando hacen eso los pobres imbeciles ,creen que me ganaran espero un poco mas mientras se acercan y _Bang! _en solo fracción de segundo mis balas ya atravesaron su corazón, comienzo a guardarla cuando me percato que los desgraciados siguen con "vida", no importa en cambio les sonrío esperando lo inevitable de repente escucho como sus cuerpos caen al suelo mientras que se convierten en polvo. Espero que sus almas descansen en paz, esos pobres idiotas no contaban con que las balas regresaran para acabar con su trabajo jodidos ingenuos, sigo avanzando y paso entre las ropas de ellos ya dispersas por la calle, el sol comienza a salir, maldición no alcance a conseguir una cama otra noche sin dormir, escucho un estruendo desde el cementerio me pregunto que será así que me dirijo hacia allá junto a timcampy sobre mi sombrero a intentar salvar a otra alma en desgracia…

_Necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y aquí esta es extraña y corta pero así son las cosas revisen xxxxxx fis _

_Comenten x fa cualquier opinión es valida (menos los insultos ¬.¬) quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes al live forever -man viva timcampy_


End file.
